Tanar'ii
Anatomy/Biology The species itself is reptilian in nature with aquatic traits. Their tails can grow up to the length of their body with thick scales that can deflect primitive projectiles (namely arrows or javelins). Their eyes lack pupils and their faces hold somewhat animalistic traits. Description: The females and males hold different torso-and-above traits but the tails are relatively the same for both genders. They hold a range of hues from yellow/orange to blue. They don't have pupils. Instead, their eyes are compound. They have a series of large fins on their backs which help them when it comes to swimming. Diet: Their diet is entirely meat-based with fish preferred, but other meats are acceptable. Male The males have only two arms and have brutish/animalistic features for the face, as well as tendrils in the place of facial hair that are sensitive to the touch. Average Height: 8 ft (not including the tail) Average Weight: 780 lbs Average Build: Muscular in the chest, neck, and arms, with heavy muscle in the tail that is hidden by scales. Coloration: Varies in hues. Blue-greenish for the scales, orangish for fins. Average Lifespan: 680 Earth years Female The females have four arms and much more slender features. Their skin on the front of their torsos and arms is smooth like fine leather, whereas their backsides and tails are scaled. Average Height: 7 ft Average Weight: 590 lbs Average Build: Average body type. Coloration: Same as male. Average Lifespan: 700 years Extra: They have three hearts in their bodies. Two are on opposite sides of their chest cavities and one is in the meaty part of the trunks of their tails. Their blood is blue in color and cold to the touch, whereas their skin remains warm. Their bodies are adapted for a long duration underwater. With minimal movement, one can stay under for up to four hours. Their tails are extremely muscular to the point they could kill a human being or an alien equivalent by constricting them. Politics Classification: Within the Suunatari Technocracy they hold almost no political power, as they act more as protectors to them. Roles in the military were limited until just a few months ago when the government started changing. They now have great opportunity with no desire to leave the Technocracy. It would be rare for them to migrate to another nation, but not entirely impossible. System: In the Suunatari government they hold minimal influence. More influence, however, is possible in the near future. On the local scale, it's based entirely on skill. What are you good at, how good you are, and experience you have with it is everything. Nothing is predetermined. The parents could be good at one thing and the child will be good at an entirely different thing. On the local government scale, those who are capable of thinking for others before themselves and are well-liked by the community would make the decisions that affect them on a planetary base. That is, until now. They view themselves on equal footing with the Suunatari and both are counted together truly. Values: Respect, honor, history and skill. # Respect: Respect is huge with this species. Always respect others no matter the circumstances. Respect has a tendency to also tie into honor. # Honor: Honor is one of the top values, but it doesn't beat history. Honor, in a sense, is viewed much differently from other races. It doesn't always have to be earned, but there are ways to do something honorable and earn the most respect you can get. The best way is to face your fears. It is believed that when you are truly afraid it is what defines you. When you face your fears you become the most respected person in your community. # History: This is more of the family's history that is valued. Every person is taught the family history so that the dead are not forgotten and the mistakes of the past would never again be made. The history known to the family can go back thousands of years before it's lost to time. Family heirlooms are always passed down from one generation to the next and artifacts are stored in the tombs underneath the temples, safe, intact, and always taken care of. # Skill: Everybody is skilled with something, therefore their place in society is with what that skill is useful for. Hone that skill and perfect it. Eventually, you will be the best with that skill. At younger ages, they experiment to see what they have a knack for. Schooling isn't required until you've discovered what you are good at. Religion(s): N/A Settlements/Colonies: They have settled many other worlds but colonization remained within the confines of Suunatari space. Some worlds are shared with the Suunatari while others they alone live on. Diplomacy: They know of only the Suunatari, but soon that may change. They view the Suunatari as companions, saviors, and equals. Age of Spacefaring Civilization: They first gained space travel a few generations after meeting the Suunatari. Technology Military: Military weapons are actually limited to kinetic-based weapons. Some areas are equivalent to the Suunatari while others seem less advanced. It's rare to see a military ship for this species. Civilian/Public: Civilians aren't limited on what they have access to, although it's very common to see one with primitive weapons. Medical technology is as advanced as the Suunatari's but is actually almost more advanced. Overview: Within this race, almost everything is shared equally. So there's no real need to hide anything. Racial Information Traditions: Tradition has seeped deep into this race. The one most referred to is ancestry. Common sayings are “May the ancestors watch over you” or “Wisdom of ancestors guide you”. # Ancestry: The most revered tradition amongst the Tanar'ii. It has many parts to it. Each family name has a temple and each ancestor is buried underneath that temple. The family temple is located on the planet where the family has their roots. In the temples, written on the walls in the dialect of the Tanar'ii, are the most ancient stories of their people. At first, they added entire sections to these temples. Eventually, they added canvases that told the stories in the great halls. And now they have finally started using holodisplays. Underneath these temples is the sanctum and then the tombs. Inside the sanctum are ancient family artifacts that show the development of their people such as works of arts and crafts, entire volumes of books, and everything else that is connected to that family. The tomb is below that. This could stretch for miles beneath the temples. The tombs hold the bodies of every member of that family who has passed away. They do this to the furthest extent possible, as some bodies are unrecoverable. Each person would be placed in a stone container with the thing they valued the most. # Family: Family is a time-honored tradition. When it comes to names, it's always the family's name followed by the given name. Each family usually has a unique saying. When they respect someone, they give this saying to them. It acts as a parting with a piece of wisdom. When a female marries a male, she sheds her original family's name for the one of her betrothed, or it can be vice versa. It's usually decided by the two being married. Arranged marriages are entirely forbidden. It's considered dishonorable to force one's child to marry somebody. There is nothing better than family. # Remembrance Day: A day that is celebrated each year. It is a day when the people find reason to rejoice. Usually, it's meeting a new race or getting through a hardship, or even getting a bountiful harvest for a season. Conflicts/Issues: Many of the Tanar'ii hate that the Suunatari hold all of the power in the government. Some even don't see eye to eye with the Suunatari, especially on their more brutal traditions. The system is what they hate the most. Too many of them have been caught in skirmishes between rivaling clans. Now that is changing, most issues are on old conflicts between them and the Suunatari. Relevant History After they become a protector race of the Suunatari, it was agreed that they would fight the battles at home. Having readily agreed, many of them were seeded across Suunatari space and often fought the Dom'Kavosh for them. For a long time after meeting the Suunatari, they were content with just living their lives. They sat back and let the Suunatari run things. Gradually over time, they began to question the Suunatari's way of things. After some of their people were caught in a skirmish between two rivaling clans, they were starting to lose trust in their leaders. It wasn't until four years ago they finally became vocal about their opinion. A woman from the oldest family headed this movement for true equality. It was before an Elder came to meet them that they demanded a place on the council. After that, Elder Farker talked to them. They realized what his plans were and even helped him to finalize them. Category:Playable Race